1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to angle regulators, and more particularly to an angle regulator assembled with an equipment to support the equipment with an inclined angle and to adjust the inclined angle to assume various angles towards an equipment user for improving ergonomics. The present invention also relates to an equipment with the angle regulator.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continued development of computer technology, various computers such as notebook computers or desktop computers are widespreadly used in all trades and occupations. The notebook computer and the keyboard of the desktop computer are generally putted horizontally on a table when using, a top surface of the table and a bottom of the notebook computer or the keyboard of the desktop computer are always fully contacted to each other, which tends to make users become fatigued easily for holding a same posture for a long time. Thus, an angle regulator is typically used to support a rear side of the notebook computer or the keyboard of the desktop computer to depart from the top surface of the table and thus to form an angle therebetween. However, the angle regulator can only provide a constant angle, a magnitude of which cannot be changed freely according to different requirements of users. The designs are not ergonomic for the users.
For the foregoing reasons, therefore, it is desired to devise an angle regulator which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.